


Trouble

by rosetintmyworld



Category: JJ Project, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU Idol verse, Aged Down Characters, Bang Chan goes by Chris in this, Bang Chan is nineteen, Based on a Dream, Drug Use, Framed by news articles, Gen, Hyunjin is Sixteen international age in this, Hyunjin is being abused by JYP, Hyunjin predebut 'drama', Idol Verse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, JInyoung and Jaebum are Hyunjin's parents, JYP is gross, LieV - Freeform, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Stray kids are still rookies, implied abuse of I.N, it's mentioned as a catalyst for the abuse, non consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Koreaboo: Stray Kids Hyunjin hits CEO during a Vlive.Knetizens.com: Netizens worry about Stray Kids Hyunjin after baffling VLiveHyunjin hadn't meant to hit the CEO.He just wanted the man to stop touching him.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/ J.Y Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: This is a bit heavy. It does include rape. This JYP does not represent real-life JYP and this is just a work of fiction.

Stray Kids Hyunjin hits CEO during a Vlive.

While doing a slumber party themed VLive with JYPE’s Youngest band, Stray Kids, one of the band members’ actions caught fans’ eyes. The band were laying in a pile with JYP for a LieV when one of the band members, Hyunjin slapped the CEO’s hand and spoke informally to the CEO. The band has yet to comment on the incident. 

  
  


Headline:

Netizens worry about Stray Kids Hyunjin after baffling VLive

  1. [+3987, -29] why is this Hyunjin so informal with JYP, hitting the CEO? Who raised him?
  2. [+3354, -32] what kind of sunbae, hoobae relationship do they have that he can treat JYP like this?
  3. [+2998, -68] It's really disappointing to see this from a nugu group
  4. [2003, -14This hyunjin really needs to learn his place
  5. [338, -43] He seems too comfortable with the CEO



JYPE responds to Vlive and Hyunjin posts apology.

Hello, This is JYP Entertainment

Many fans have expressed worry about what happened during the Stray Kids Vlive yesterday. 

Many were concerned because of an interaction between a member and the CEO where the member slapped the CEO’s hand. The CEO is very close with the members and sometimes that closeness can be misconstrued as disrespect. 

We have talked to the member about the incident and can assure fans that there is nothing to worry about. 

Thank you for your continued support

JYP Entertainment

Hi everyone,

This is Hyunjin.

I bow my head in the deepest apology to our fans and to our CEO, Park Jinyoung. The CEO is very close to us as a band, and sometimes that closeness can be misconstrued as disrespect. I was not thinking about the fact that the CEO was the Ceo, and slapped his hand away playfully as has been permitted by my hyungs. I deeply apologize for my actions and I am sorry if I caused alarm. The CEO is a great mentor to us and would never do anything to make us uncomfortable. I will do my best to become a Hyunjin that you can be proud of and believe in. I will be deeply reflecting on my actions and I hope you can show lots of love and 

support for Stray Kids. 

  
  


“Hey,” Hyunjin looked up from where he was staring at his phone to see Chris standing at the door. 

“Hey,” Hyunjin said, sitting up and wiping his face not so subtly.

There was no reason to hide the fact that he was crying.

He’d been crying earlier, Seungmin sitting with him for a while and comforting him.

He’d told Seungmin that he’d been feeling better and the younger boy had left the room to go get a snack.

Hyunjin hadn’t been feeling better, but he didn’t really want members to expend any more energy on him.

"Your dad's downstairs," Chris said and Hyunjin frowned.

"What?"

"Your dad is downstairs. He's taking you home tonight, " Chris said and Hyunjin shook his head.

"I haven't cleared it with JYP-nim, I can't leave. Besides, we have a schedule tomorrow and-"

"And we'll cover for you. Don’t worry about Him. Just go home for the night, get some rest. Stay off the internet," Chris said and Hyunjin nodded, getting out of bed.

"Hyung, I'm sorry," Hyunjin said and Chris pulled him into a hug, patting his back.

"Just take care of yourself jinnie," he said before letting him go.

Hyunjin made his way down to the front of his building to see his father standing outside, his hands deep in his pocket, a face mask covering half of his face. Hyunjin put his mask on before walking up to his father, dodging the arm that he tried to wrap around him.

He headed straight to the car, getting into the backseat and his father got in, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

Once they got into the house, Hyunjin went straight to the bathroom.

He took a long shower, scrubbing his skin before going to sit on the couch. 

“Chicken’s on its way,” Jaebum said, sitting on the couch next to him.

Jinyoung came to sit on the couch next to him, a stack of papers in his arms. 

“It’s nice to have you home, love,” Jinyoung said softly, not looking over at Hyunjin. 

“How long are you staying?” Jinyoung asked and Hyunjin shrugged. 

“I have a schedule in the morning,” Hyunjin said, looking over at Jaebum. 

“I talked to his manager, I have him until tomorrow afternoon,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung hummed. 

“Maybe we can go to that bookstore that you like,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded. 

Hyunjin nodded, pulling his sleeves over his knuckles. 

“Or we can just stay home, you can sleep in,” Jaebum said softly and Hyunjin nodded, sniffling.

He rubbed at his itchy eyes, trying to contain the tears that he’d been crying all day.

“I’m uh- I’m sorry dad, appa,” Hyunjin said, rubbing his hair as he tried not to look at either man.

“Honey, why are you apologizing?” Jinyoung said, putting down his book and Hyunjin wiped his nose.

“For the controversy, for smacking the CEO’s hand,” Hyunjin said and Jaebum hugged Hyunjin to his side. 

“Yah, Hyunjin, why are you apologizing,” Jaebum said and Hyunjin looked up at him. 

“I- I just- I didn’t know what to do, I just- I reacted without thinking, I just didn’t want him to touch me,” Hyunjin said softly

“Why did you apologize for doing that? He was making you uncomfortable. Don’t apologize for doing something your appas taught you. I don’t care what anyone says. If he makes you uncomfortable, you tell him to stop, you slap his hands. Don’t apologize for keeping someone from touching you when you don’t want them too,” Jaebum said and Hyunjin’s face crumbled further, his body drawing into itself as he began to sob hysterically.

“Hyunjin sweetie, it’s okay,” Jinyoung said, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin and Hyunjin shook his head. 

“It’s not- It’s not okay,” Hyunjin sobbed and Jinyoung stroked his hair gently. 

“Why is it not okay?” Jinyoung asked. 

He was using the same voice he used when his kindergarteners were inconsolable. 

It made Hyunjin feel small and safe. 

It was almost as if he was five again, seeking out his fathers’ love rather than his sixteen-year-old self who was overworked and tired and wanted to go to sleep and not wake up. 

“Because I didn’t want him to,” Hyunjin whimpered. 

“To tickle you on the vlive?” Jaebum asked and Hyunjin shook his head. 

“Has he touched you before and you didn’t want him to?” Jinyoung asked and Hyunjin sobbed harder.

“I’m sorry appas, I’m sorry,” He cried.

Jaebum got up off of the couch and Hyunjin grabbed his arm. 

“Appa please don’t-” Hyunjin whimpered and Jaebum sat down on the couch again. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Jaebum said and Hyunjin shook his head. 

“I can’t- I don’t want to get in trouble. They’re going to- they’re going to dissolve Stray Kids, I can’t do that to the band. I already made them look bad, I don’t- I just want to go to sleep and for it to be all over,” Hyunjin said and Jinyoung squeezed his hand. 

“How long has this been happening baby?” Jinyoung whispered and Hyunjin bit his lip. 

“For a long time, he’s been hurting me for so long,” Hyunjin whispered. 

He wiped his eyes, seeing his two fathers looking over his head at each other. 

“What happened? Can you tell us?” Jinyoung asked and Hyunjin wiped the tears off of his chin. 

“He touched me  _ down there _ and put his mouth on me and he put his  _ thing _ in me and it hurt and I couldn’t dance, but I still had to go to dance practice and perform,” Hyunjin whispered and Jinyoung tsked. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry you didn’t feel safe to tell us,” Jinyoung said and Hyunjin shook his head.

“I wanted to audition. This was my dream, I was the one who begged you to let me, even though you didn’t want me to-” Hyunjin said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t make him do that to you,” Jinyoung reassured him and Hyunjin looked over at Jaebum who had been silent since he’d made his father sit back down next to him. 

“Appa, say something please,” Hyunjin said and Jaebum took a deep breath. 

“We’re not taking you back to the company, not until that man is behind bars. I’m going to call the police,” Jaebum said and Hyunjin shook his head. 

“Don’t- please don’t, I can’t. I’ll get in worse trouble, things will go bad,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, it won’t Hyunjin,” 

“Yes, it will! You don’t understand. They’ll sue us for slander, They’ll out you, you guys could lose your jobs. I’ll go to jail,” Hyunjin hyperventilated and Jinyoung lifted his head. 

“What do you mean you’ll go to jail?” He asked and Hyunjin shook his head. 

“Hyunjin please, what do you mean?” Jaebum said and Hyunjin pulled at his hair. 

“I failed a piss test,” Hyunjin admitted.

“What do you mean you failed a piss test?” Jaebum asked. 

“I- I was in so much pain after he- after he hurt me and a manager gave me some medicine to make me feel better. I didn’t know- not until we had our monthly tests and- they have a record of those tests and JYP gave me more sometimes when he would- and sometimes he would let me drink before we- and I can’t. He has videos of me being drunk and  _ high _ and he’ll release them, and he’ll tell everyone that you guys are gay and you’ll lose your jobs and we’ll lose the house and I can’t- I can’t- I can’t,” Hyunjin whispered and Jaebum sighed, holding the young boy close to his chest.

“I’m sorry appa, I’m so sorry,” He whispered, and Jaebum shook his head, kissing his forehead. 

“It’s not your fault, it’s not your fault,” Jaebum repeated, holding the small boy. 

Hyunjin knew what they would have to, but he didn’t want to do anything but hide between his fathers for a while, letting the world pass him by.

  
  


Hyunjin slipped his backpack on his back, his phone in his back pocket, and his mask already covering his face. 

He’d already texted his manager to come to get him, and maybe he would be able to get to the company before practice started. 

He had to leave before his parents woke up. 

He’d made a mistake coming home like this, and an even bigger mistake telling his parents. 

He’d talk to his manager, tell him what he said. 

Maybe they’ll figure out a way to hyunjin out of it.

He’d have to figure out a cover story.

He’d get back to the company, and then later on when he wasn’t facing his parents, he’d tell them that he’d made it up. 

Yeah, that might work. 

He’ll tell them that he’d been angry because of the controversy, that he’d taken the pills on his own, and that the CEO had told him if he messed up again he’d have to leave, and he was feeling angry and vindictive, so he made up the lie.

Just as long as they didn’t go to the CEO, as long as JYP didn’t know what he’d done, he'd be okay.

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung said and Hyunjin turned quickly, looking back to see his father standing behind him. 

“I uh- I got a dance practice today. They’re supposed to record this one,” Hyunjin whispered and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“You’re not going back,” Jinyoung said and Hyunjin nodded. 

“Yes, I am. My hyung’s are depending on me, and I need to work hard for our fans, and for our company, and I need to prove myself so that I can redeem myself from my controversy,” Hyunjin said and Jinyoung leaned against the side of the couch, patting the cushion. 

“Come sit down, we should talk love. You know that we love you and respect your decisions when they are safe. But we couldn’t in good conscience allow you to go back.” Jinyoung said and Hyunjin shook his head. 

“I am safe, I have to go back. I promise. I’ll be fine,” Hyunjin said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“If you’re worried about what will happen with your appa and me, don’t worry about that. I won’t let your father do anything stupid, just like I won’t let you get hurt. Please come sit here Hyunjin-ah,” Jinyoung said and Hyunjin shook his head. 

“No, I can’t. I have to go back to the company, Manager nim will be here soon,” Hyunjin said, looking down at his phone.

“Hyunjin, where did you get a phone from?” Jinyoung asked and Hyunjin looked down at the phone before slipping it into his pocket. 

“It’s just- it’s a manager phone,” Hyunjin stammered and Jinyoung shook his head, getting off of the couch. 

“Why would you have a manager phone Hyunjin-ah. The contract says you’re not supposed to have a phone until your first win. Hyunjin, you all haven’t had a win yet,” Jinyoung said and Hyunjin shrugged. 

“It’s fine, it’s just- I needed to have a phone because I’m home, they gave it to me then,” He said and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. 

“You can’t lie to me Hyunjin. Who gave you a phone,” Jinyoung said more sternly. 

“Hyung-nim,” Hyunjin whispered. 

“Hyunjin sweetie, please just sit down, we’ve got to talk about what happened,” Jinyoung said and Hyunjin shot backward, shaking his head. 

“No, nothing happened, I’ve got to go,” Hyunjin said and Jinyoung set him with a stern glare. 

“You’re not going back after what happened, now sit down please,”

“No! Nothing happened! Nothing happened, nothing is wrong. JYP hyung didn’t do anything to me, so please let me just go to my members. Please,” Hyunjin screamed at Jinyoung.

There was a clatter from the back before Jaebum emerged, giving Hyunjin a once over.

“Yah, what’s all that noise about, huh Hyunjin-ah?” Jaebum called and Hyunjin bit his lip. 

That’s what his dad would say when he was little and would have a temper tantrum, falling on the floor, kicking and screaming about a broken toy or new bedtime.

“He won’t let me leave. I want to leave,” Hyunjin whimpered and Jaebum shook his head. 

“Hyunjin, your appas don’t want anything to happen to you, you’re not going anywhere,” Jaebum said and Hyunjin collapsed onto the ground, holding his chest as he cried. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung got on the floor with him.

“Hyungs are going to be disappointed in me, I’m letting down Stay and the band, I can’t- I can’t, I have to go, the managernim is on his way and I-” Hyunjin cried and Jaebum held him close.

“We’ll figure something out. I just- we can’t let you go until we know who knew about this. Until we can get that man out of there and away from you all,” Jinyoung said and Hyunjin nodded.

He knew that he had to go back, but he really didn’t want to go back.

He wanted to stay with his parents.

He didn’t want JYP to touch him again. 

“Hyung already is on his way,” Hyunjin whispered and Jaebum shook his head. 

“It doesn’t matter. Besides, I told them I was checking you out for the rest of the week last night for family reasons after what you told me. Don’t worry about anyone in that company. You’re safe now,” Jaebum said and Hyunjin nodded into his side, handing over the company phone.

  
  
  


Hyunjin laid in a pile with the members and the CEO as soft music played from the speakers in the corner. 

They were all laying on one large mat that was set up in the dance studio, the lights low, twinkly lights distracting him on the ceiling.

They were wearing pajama attire.

He was feeling tired, his eyelids heavy enough that he could drift off if he just blinked long enough.

He knew that they weren’t really supposed to fall asleep during these LieV’s but his head was full of cotton and his tongue felt thick in his mouth. 

He wanted to fall asleep.

“Earth to Prince,” I.N said, and Hyunjin’s eyes trailed over to the Maknae, his head following.

“Huh?” He said, a little slow on the uptake. 

“Yah Im Hyunjin! You can’t fall asleep!” Seungmin said and a hand slipped its way around his shoulders. 

“Was our little prince sleeping?” CEO JYP said and Hyunjin tried to shake his head. 

He’d ended up lying next to the man.

No matter what, he was always laying next to the man.

He tried to get away from the elder man, but he was starting to get to that stage where he couldn’t really control his body.

The most he could manage was a wiggle.

“No, I’m awake, I’m awake,” Hyunjin slurred out and Jisung laughed at him. 

“You were asleep! You guys that’s how Hyunjin talks when he’s sleepy!” He exposed and Hyunjin tried to shake his head.

“He comes home from dance practices and falls asleep in the car,” Changbin teased. 

“Our Hyunjinnie always sleeps so much these days,” Minho chimed in.

“I’m not asleep,” Hyunjin said.

He could hear the slurring in his voice, and he had worked so hard to control it. 

He was panicking.

He hated people knowing-

His mind began to drift again and he stared up at the ceiling, the camera held out over them. 

Someone was talking to him, someone was saying something. 

Maybe it was Felix?

He should be focusing on giving fanservice to Stays, on doing his job. 

He shouldn’t be focusing on how his bones were feeling heavy, even as his mind was feeling even more weightless. 

His muscles were sore and his lips were feeling fake fake fake fake as if he’d pressed it against a fan or had been humming for too long.

Or they had been stretched way too wide for way too long.

The chalky taste was still in his teeth even as his mouth tasted like disgusting salt and the bathroom water that he’d washed it down with. 

God, he was  _ high _ .

“Hey, wake up!” He heard and there were suddenly hands all over him, an insistent hand prodding at his thighs, touching them and making him spread them.

Then again, he was trained to open his legs when they were touched at this point.

He knew those hands, he’d always know who those hands belonged to. He could close his eyes, he could be high, drunk,  _ dead _ and he’d still know those hands. 

There was a pinch to his thigh before a hand trailed up, tickling over his lower stomach.

“Hajima!” Hyunjin hissed sharply, his hand flashing out and slapping at the intruding fingers in a surprising bout of strength.

That hand wrapped around his wrist right as Chris moved in front of them, talking to the camera. 

“Calm down and act normal,” The CEO hissed through his teeth at him, the grip the man had on him breaking through the numbness in a bright burst of  _ pain _ and Hyunjin nodded, trying to act like he hadn’t had a pill pressed into his tongue before being forced over a desk and having his pants shoved down an-

“Hey, are you okay?” Chris asked, standing over him and he stared up at his leader, unsure of what he would say. He wasn’t even sure if he could talk anymore.

“The LieV is over, come on, let’s go home okay?” Chris said.

When had that happened?

He looked around.

The staff were packing up. 

All of the members were gone except for Chris.

Chris reached out, helping him up off of the floor.

“I wasn’t sleep,” Hyunjin slurred out, the words running together and Chris pressed Hyunjin’s head into his shoulder, letting him rest on him.

“I know Hyunjin. I know,” Chris whispered, helping him out of the room. 

  
  


Hyunjin took a deep breath, trying his best to quell his fears. 

He’d had a rough couple of days and now this.

He’d been called into the CEO’s office. 

Normally that didn’t scare him, the CEO being a nice guy. 

Sometimes it felt like he was too nice, too comfortable with the band.

But they were lucky.

He had been afraid before he joined the company because he’d heard stories of aloof or downright harsh. He was afraid of CEO’s who only cared about money, but the CEO wasn’t like that.

He was kind to them and listened well. He even let them call him hyung instead of anything too formal.

He believed in the boys.

Which is what made this so bad. 

Someone had spread some bullying rumors online, said that he said a bunch of mean things, did a bunch of mean things.

Someone said he fought a girl. 

Of course, they said it was predebut, back when he was in middle school, so they didn't have official proof like videos or pictures.

All they had were screenshots between two people talking about all the bad things he’d done. 

But he hadn’t done any of that stuff. 

He didn’t know how he was going to convince the CEO, because he didn’t have any proof that it didn’t happen except his word.

He knew how fast things could change, people had been ‘canceled’ for smaller things. 

His word didn’t feel like it was enough.

“Hyung-nim?” Hyunjin said, knocking on the door softly.

“Come in,” The CEO beckoned him in and Hyunjin opened the door, bowing his head sheepishly. 

“Close the door behind you,” JYP said and he nodded, closing the door before standing in the middle of the floor, his head bowed. 

JYP walked behind him, locking the door and Hyunjin felt reassured. 

At least they would have this talk in private. 

He couldn’t be getting fired if the whole board wasn’t here, right?

“What happened Hyunjin?” JYP asked, his voice soft. 

The elder man leaned against his desk and it was something he had seen his dads do so many times when he was being lectured. 

Hyunjin almost started crying again. 

“I don’t know Hyung,” Hyunjin said, rubbing his eyes and JYP beckoned him into his arms. 

Hyunjin fell into the man’s arms and the CEO held him close, his hands resting low on Hyunjin’s waist as they rocked slightly.

“Hitting girls, bullying people, smoking?” He asked and Hyunjin shook his head.

“I didn’t- I didn’t do any of that,” He said and JYP’s hands drifted lower, his hand now on his lower back, rubbing insistently at the skin underneath his shirt.

“So you weren’t saying sexually explicit things, calling girls sluts when you’re the slut?” JYP said, his hand slipping even lower.

Hyunjin’s heart skyrocketed, his stomach jumping into his throat. 

“Uh- Hy-hy- hyung-nim,” Hyunjin stammered out, trying to look back at the man’s hands. 

JYP removed one hand to push Hyunjin’s face to make him look at JYP.

“Hyunjin-ah, what am I going to do with you?” JYP asked and Hyunjin pushed at the man’s chest. 

He was stronger than Hyunjin though, and his grip only got tighter as his hand moved back down before slipped into the back of Hyunjin’s pants and into his underwear. 

“CEO- I don’t- I don’t want-” Hyunjin began and the CEO pressed himself closer to him. 

“Yes you do,” JYP said, pulling the younger against his chest. 

JYP began to press kisses under his ear and down his neck.

“St-” Hyunjin began before freezing as the man’s hands touched him intimately. 

“How do I know you aren’t like that?” JYP asked and Hyunjin tried to find his voice in his throat. 

His appa’s always told him to speak up when he was uncomfortable, to say something, but there was this awful feeling slowly filling his stomach as the man pressed close to him.

He couldn’t talk about what the man was doing, so he focused instead on the reason he came here.

The rumors.

“I-I’m not,” Hyunjin spoke, his voice small. 

“Prove it to hyung. Prove Hyung can trust you,” JYP said and Hyunjin looked up at the man. 

“I- how?” He asked as the man continued to press his hips into Hyunjin’s. 

He didn’t know what to do.

He wanted this to be over with, but he didn’t know how to make it stop.

“I’m sure you can figure it out,” JYP said and Hyunjin shook his head. 

“I don’t-”

“You’re hard,” JYP said and Hyunjin frowned. 

“I-” He looked down.

“Hyung’s hard too.”

JYP rolled his hips against him again and Hyunjin whimpered. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me Jin-ah. Hyung wants it too. Come on, let’s do something about it, show me you’re a good boy. Show me,” He said and Hyunjin was pushed down onto his knees.

“Go ahead, open your mouth,” JYP goaded, slipping his thumb over Hyunjin’s bottom lip and Hyunjin obliged, too afraid to do anything but listen. 

He just wanted the rumors to go away.

Hyunjin fell to the floor after the man finished, choking on the fluid in his throat. 

He hadn’t been expecting the man to finish how he had, holding hyunjin’s head still as he spilled over, and now it was in his nose, burning like he’d jumped into the sea.

“Shh, you’re okay,” JYP said, running his hands through Hyunjin’s hair and Hyunjin shook his head. 

“No-” He hissed, tears brimming in his eyes. 

“Hey, listen,” JYP said, holding Hyunjin’s chin so that he was focused on the elder. 

“You did well. But you have to keep it to yourself, do you understand? You wouldn’t want everyone to know about your dads, would you? We know that living in that condition makes you that way,” JYP insinuated and Hyunjin frowned. 

He wasn’t-

Had he led JYP on?

“Go get yourself together, okay?” JYP said and Hyunjin nodded, walking out of the office.

He couldn’t tell anyone.

  
  
  


Hyunjin didn't tell anyone.

How could he?

Was he supposed to go to his leader and confide in him what the CEO did? Really. He couldn't imagine those words leaving his throat and with his scandal-

Who would believe him?

So Hyunjin kept his mouth shut and went on about his life.

The CEO collapsed onto Hyunjin's back and Hyunjin whined.

Between his thighs was raw and red, sticky liquid heat quickly cooling on them.

It wasn't just on his thighs but also on the desk in front of him and dripping onto the floor. 

His muscles ached from having to hold his legs so tight and having to stay bent over the desk.

The man kept muttering about next time under his breath and Hyunjin didn’t try to understand what he meant.

There would always be a next time with the man.

There was no mistaking it now. 

Later that day Hyunjin was stopped by a staff member asking him about his diet and his hygiene regimen. 

He answered as best as he could unsure of why they were asking. 

He was always a clean boy, so if they were implying that he smelled bad-

He’d just work to make sure he was cleaner. 

He learned the next day the staff wasn’t worried about his smell.

It was the first time that the CEO had  _ penetrated _ him.

The CEO had him on the couch in his office. 

Hyunjin had wondered what the couch was for before it all started, wondered why the CEO would need a couch when he had that big swiveling chair.

He remembered the CEO letting him spin around in his chair when he first was signed, sitting on the couch, and watching him with a smile. 

Now he was pressed face down biting down on one of the throw pillows as another was shoved under his hips to keep them higher. 

He tried to zone out, tried not to think about what he was doing, what was happening to him.

He couldn’t though.

All he could think about was the debilitating pain in his lower body, how his spine felt like it was numbing and that weird feeling of being  _ too full _ .

He was screaming and sobbing as he was thrust into and choking on his snot and tears. 

He wondered why no one had come in. 

“It hurts,” Hyunjin screamed and the CEO gripped his hair, pulling his head back from the pillow. 

“You want this. You don’t have to play hard to get. No one believes that,” JYP said and Hyunjiin pressed his head back into the pillow. 

“Please, please,” He begged.

He just wanted this to stop. 

“It hurts ajusshi, please,” Hyunjin whimpered and the CEO stroked his head, cooing at him. 

“It’s because you’re too tense, you need to relax baby, relax,” JYP said and Hyunjin tried to relax his body, tried to calm down. 

“Just like that, good job,” JYP whispered and Hyunjin closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over with.

Hyunjin limped into the hallway, using the walls to hold himself up. 

He was going to do it. 

He was going to tell his parents. 

That was too much.

This wasn’t the same as the CEO putting his mouth on Hyunjin, or making him put his mouth on him. This wasn’t him pushing himself between his thighs. 

He’d put himself  _ in _ Hyunjin. 

He’d hurt him. 

“Yah, what are you doing here so late?” A manager said and Hyunjin pointed back towards the CEO’s office. 

“I was- I’m hurt,” Hyunjin whimpered and the manager sighed.

“Where does it hurt?” The manager asked and Hyunjin bit his lip. 

He couldn’t say it out loud. 

“Could- is there anything I can take for it Noona?” He asked and she sighed. 

“Here, take this,” The manager said, handing him some medicine. 

He took the medicine before leaning onto her shoulder.

“Can I call my ap- parents?” Hyunjin asked and the manager led him to a chair. 

Hyunjin tried to sit down, but couldn’t so his manager sat down, coaxing Hyunjin to put his head in her lap.

“Call them in the morning. Rest for tonight,” She said and Hyunjin nodded, pressing his eyes into her pants legs and letting soft tears out until he’d soaked through her clothes. 

Soon he couldn’t feel the aching anymore, the medicine doing its job before he was sent home to the dorm. 

He crashed into the dorm room, falling face down onto the couch and staying there. 

“Hey, wake up,” Chris said, shaking him awake and he opened his eyes, feeling groggy and unfocused. 

“What’s going on?’ He asked and Chris frowned down at him. 

“I could ask you the same thing Hyunjin,” Chris said and Hyunjin sat up, the sharp pain dancing along his spine dulled to a deep ache. 

It felt like when he’d worked too hard on a choreography without rest and his muscles protested. 

“I need to call my dads,” Hyunjin said, his voice slightly slurred and Chris nodded. 

“I know, but first we have to go to the company, mandatory drug test,” He said and Hyunjin frowned. Who at the company had done drugs so that all of them would be tested?

Must have been one of the trainees that were thrown out. 

There was always someone getting thrown out. 

Fine. 

He’d go and take the test. 

Just because he had to.

But afterward, he’d tell his parents.

Hyunjin sat in front of the CEO, his eyes on the couch. 

He wondered if you stared long enough could you spot where the CEO had expended himself on the cushion. 

Another board member was standing next to him.

He wasn’t sure why they wanted him here. 

“What’s going on?” He asked and the CEO shook his head. 

“I’m really disappointed in your Hyunjin-ah,” The CEO began and Hyunjin frowned. 

It wasn’t- did he know that he was trying to leave?

“How can you say that?” Hyunjin mouthed back and the man smirked as if he knew that Hyunjin had made up his mind to leave. 

As if he had expected him to be mouthy. 

“I could look past your  _ unorthodox  _ family situation, I tried to look past the bullying, lewd behavior, and smoking, but drugs?” The CEO said and Hyunjin shook his head. 

“Drugs- I- what are you talking about? I have never done drugs,” He said and the CEO tossed him a paper. 

‘You tested positive for drugs. What am I supposed to do with you? I could press charges Hyunjin,” The CEO said and Hyunjin’s eyes widened. 

He couldn’t- 

He couldn’t rat out that noona. 

He had asked her to help him. 

“I- I don’t want to go to jail,” Hyunjin whimpered and the CEO nodded, crossing the desk and hugging him. 

“I’ll get you help,” The CEO said loudly before leaning in to hug him. 

_ “If you tell anyone or leave, I’ll make your life a living hell Hyunjin,” _ The man whispered and Hyunjin nodded into the CEO’s shoulders. 

He was stuck.

[ **Breaking] Im Hyunjin Leaves Stray Kids**

Im Hyunjin has left Stray kids following a brief hiatus due to personal reasons states a letter from JYPE

Hello, This is JYP Entertainment.

Im Hyunjin has left Stray Kids. He has decided to leave due to personal health issues. Hyunjin had begun a hiatus a week ago, but with new information later decided to leave. Please give your support to the remaining seven members of Stray Kids as they walk down this new road. 

  
  


_ Hyunjin leaves Stray Kids, Netizens React _

_ [+2000, -68] Isn’t this too sudden after all of the controversy?  _

_ [+1994, -29] Sure he was impolite, but he could have changed, he didn’t have to leave so abruptly, and to lie about an injury as well? _

_ [+1209, -32] I hope that he’s okay, although to say he’s hurt after a controversy? Maybe he hurt himself _

_ [+1000, -48] He’s lucky JYP let him go over an ‘injury’. Such a gracious man _

Hyunjin knew that he shouldn’t be looking at the headlines but he couldn’t help it. 

He hadn’t wanted to leave, especially not like this. 

But what were his options?

Jaebeom had driven the family up to Seoul, they’d gone to the company, fully ready to press charges.

But instead, Hyunjin was forced out of the band, his trainee debt forgiven and a settlement already given out. 

JYP had admitted no true guilt; instead, he pointed to the scandals that Hyunjin had accrued and in the end, Hyunjin was too tired to fight. 

The thought of being dragged through a trial, of having to tell people over and over again what had happened to him was too much. 

Besides, JYP was right, he’d failed drug tests, he continued to take the drugs after he knew what they were, that was illegal. 

The man was doing them a favor by not pressing charges. 

It was so easy for the man to paint Hyunjin in a bad light, too easy to say that Hyunjin was ‘fabricating’ the story because he was unhappy about the scandal.

Leaving was easier.

So he signed the papers annulling his contract, and he signed the Non-Disclosure Agreement and he left Seoul with his tail between his legs and his appas steaming.

They didn’t like feeling this helpless his father had said. 

Hyunjin was used to it.

It had been a week since the meeting where he annulled his contract and now they were releasing the news. 

That was smart.

He was out of the dorms, out of Seoul and there was no way for anyone to find him and ask him about his side of the story. 

He was back in his Jinhae-gu with his fathers and he was a nobody again. 

The air was salty and felt small, personal, not the same as the broad anonymity of big city Seoul.

He was happy to be nobody again.

He wondered if the members knew why he left, he wondered when they were told that he left. 

“Hyunjin-ah, phone,” Jaebeom said and Hyunjin closed his laptop getting out of bed and shuffling to the living room. 

It was the wireless landline, which meant that it had to be someone from JYP.

No one would have known his cell phone number because he had to get rid of it once he became a trainee. 

It was probably a member because it wasn’t like his family would let anyone else from the company talk to him. 

“Can I take this in my room?” He asked and his appa nodded.

He took the phone from his father, shuffling back to his room.

“Hello?” Hyunjin asked quietly, sitting on his bed. 

His heart was pounding hard and he might vomit.

“Hello, Hyunjin? They didn’t tell us you left. We found out from the articles,” Chris said quietly and Hyunjin bit his lip. 

At least he knew the members hadn’t turned their back on him.

They just hadn’t known.

“I’m sorry Hyunjin-ah. I should- I should have done something. I- I picked you, I picked all of us, We were supposed to stay together. We were supposed to make it together. Why did you- Why did you leave like that?” Chris asked and Hyunjin’s voice got caught in his throat. 

He couldn’t truly say why he left.

He could talk around it, talk about an uncomfortable work environment, stressful schedules, his mental health, but he couldn’t talk explicitly about what the man did to him.

He knew legally it really meant he couldn’t tell press or people in the industry that carried weight and that technically Chris didn’t really fit that mold. 

But Chris had always been a really good leader.

He would have done something about it if he knew. 

He’d confront JYP and then the man would know that he told someone and they would be in litigation hell. 

The scandal to his family would be too great. 

“We could have done something about it, couldn’t we? I would have done something if you would only tell me,” Chris said and Hyunjin knew that he didn’t mean it in that way.

Chris didn’t know what JYP did to him.

So he must know what JYP told them Hyunjin did. 

He could guess what the man told them.

“I saw the signs and I didn’t- I should have been a better leader. I should have helped you. Why didn’t you tell us you were struggling like this?” He asked and Hyunjin bit his lip.

He could lambast Chris for not really noticing what was going on. He could tell him that he was an awful leader, because what kind of leader didn’t notice that their CEO was abusing him? Why didn’t Chris see him coming home from the company by himself, falling asleep all the time, being high and scared of being touched?

Why didn’t Chris protect him like he swore he always would?

But he couldn’t. 

Chris did his best. 

He wasn’t so much older than the boys. He was only three years older. He’d just reached adulthood. 

He was thrown into this with no guide, and even though he tried to be everything for everyone some things were bound to fall into the cracks. 

Hyunjin fell into the cracks. 

“Hello, hyunjin-ah, are you still there?” Chris spoke and Hyunjin took a deep breath. 

“I’m tired hyung,” He whispered, his voice raw.

“Okay. I understand. Get some rest and take care of yourself, yeah?” He said and Hyunjin nodded. 

“I will. Thank you hyung. For everything,” Hyunjin whispered.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you Hyunjin,” Chris admitted before hanging up.

Hyunjin stared down at the phone, his lips trembling as his eyes began to swim.

His chest was made of lead, it seemed.

But he wouldn’t, couldn’t let the tears fall.

  
  


“Our I.N.nie is going through puberty these days,” Seungmin said, pinching the teen’s cheeks. Jeongin pushed the hand away quickly and everyone laughed. 

“No, I’m not,” Jeongin mumbled and Minho nodded. 

“He is. He’s moody now,” Minho whispered to the camera conspiratorially. 

“And he sleeps all the time,” Jisung pointed out. 

“Yeah well, sleep helps your body grow, that’s why hyungs are so small,” Jeongin excused and Changbin slapped his thigh, his hand coming to rest there.

“Yah, respect your hyungs Maknae.”

Jeongin froze, the tremble in his fingers barely noticeable before it was gone.

“He doesn’t come to his hyung anymore either,” Chris said before clearing his throat, moving on to the next topic.

Hyunjin finally broke that day, the tears burning hot trails down his face because he knew, and Chris knew and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Hyunjin-ah, Hyunjin,” His father called before he felt himself being wrapped up in strong arms. 

He wanted it to be enough for him to keep from shaking apart, to keep that raging sob from tearing out of his throat like a wild animal from a cage but it wasn’t.

He could only hold on while he splintered into a million pieces and hope that in the end, his appas could put him back together again.


End file.
